happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark
"Jumping the Shark" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the first episode of the second season, and twenty-eighth episode overall, and the continuation of the previous season's cliffhanger finale. HTF's Episode Description Castaway on a deserted island, the gang must figure out how to get home. They battle sharks, sinking life boats and out-of-control rockets just to make it back to their favorite forest. Do they succeed? Tune in to Part Two to find out! Plot The survivors of the previous episode are stranded on a deserted island. Flippy creates small graves for those who died in the crash, while the others look on mournfully. Once the task is done, they silently walk away. The next day Giggles catches a fish in the ocean, using a stick as a makeshift spear. She gets stung by a jellyfish, however, and by night she suffers from extreme chills and her leg has become badly swollen. The scene shifts to Flippy sadly pounding down another grave with Giggles' bow tied around it. Just then, Lifty and Shifty reveal they have an inflatable raft the group can escape on. As the group sails away from the island, everyone is relieved and in good spirits. Unfortunately Flaky sits down and her quills pop the raft, causing the raft to start sinking as a shark swims along. The group hurriedly swims back to the island, but Lifty and Shifty are taken by the shark. As Flaky breathes a sigh of relief, having survived, the others are obviously angry at her. As the scene changes to night, Flippy laughs evilly as he pounds Flaky's grave into the sand, while the others watch on the background with evil expressions. The next day, the school bus and the tree on the island are gone and in their place stands a rocket ship. The group boards their creation and flies away, singing as they go. Eventually, the rocket stops moving upwards. They throw several weighty objects out of the rocket, one of which being Lumpy, and the rocket continues upwards. Sadly, now the rocket moves too fast and it is headed towards the sun. Sniffles' head explodes as they get closer to the sun. Back on Earth, Lumpy makes the best of his situation by relaxing in a chair and holding his sock over a fire. A puff suddenly appears in the sun, but Lumpy pays little heed. As the episode ends, Lumpy begins applying sunscreen to his arm. Moral "Give but never Give up!" Deaths #Giggles is stung by a jellyfish, causing her leg to swell and giving her hypothermia (while the friends have no injection to recover her). She eventually dies because of the extreme chills. #Lifty and Shifty are eaten by a shark after Flaky deflates their raft. #Flaky is killed by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles for deflating the raft. (Death not shown) Ate her. #Sniffles' head explodes from the heat of the sun. #Flippy and Handy are killed when their rocket flies into the sun, burning them. Gallery imageshappytrails.jpg|Everyone's angry at Flaky. imagesflakyhappy.jpg|Flaky after swimming back into the island. imageshandyflippysniffleslumpy.jpg|Sniffles' rocket, made for escaping from the island. indextrails.jpg|The only survivors on the island. lol.jpg|Flippy marking Giggles grave kill.jpg|Giggles with a fish. ..png|What a brilliant idea! ~28 - Happy Trails Pt. 2 - Jumping the Shark.png|Everyone swimming back to the island (goof: there are six figures instead of seven, assuming one of them isn't underwater). Goofs #As everyone is swimming back to the island after their raft deflates, there are six figures in the water. There should be seven (assuming one of them wasn't underwater). #In the same scene, the characters' silhouettes (except Lumpy's) are Generic Tree Friends instead of themselves. #When Lumpy is thrown out of the rocket, he is still holding the steering wheel. The next time we see the inside of the rocket, however, Sniffles is the one holding the steering wheel. #Lifty and Shifty arrive on the island randomly (though they could've traveled there via their raft or been on the bus in Part 1, just unseen), along with Flippy. #When the rocket stopped in the air, Flippy's hand is missing. #In the credits, writer Paul Allan's name is misspelled "Paul Allen". #Even though Handy has no hands, he managed to swim back to the island with the other Tree Friends - then again, he seems capable of doing just about anything hand-related without hands as long it's offscreen or barely seen at a distance. #The rocket goes past Mars but if they hit the sun they would have went in the other direction. #Everyone except Lumpy looks exactly the same when they swim back to the island. #Although five characters (Cuddles, Mime, Petunia, Toothy, and The Mole) died on the bus, there are eight graves on the island. The extra graves were probably for Generic Tree Friends. #While the tree friends are on the raft, there's a Giggles' giggling sound, even though she's already dead from the previous scene. Also, the giggle is sync with Flippy's mouth movement, as if he's the one who giggled. (it was Sniffles who giggled, if you look closely, you will see that Sniffles was the one that giggled, Flippy just opend his mouth at the time that happend). #When the finished rocket is shown, Sniffles' tail is missing #Lumpy is missing at the start, When Lifty and Shifty blow up a raft, Lumpy appears #When Flippy was laughing while burying Flaky his eyes didnt have Pac Man pupils Trivia #The phrase: "Jumping The Shark" was an internet phenomenon made from the '70s TV show'' Happy Days'', where, in the beach episode, The Fonz (Henry Winkler) dares to jump a shark on a jetski #This episode makes Giggles the first character to die in the second internet season. #Throughout the episode, Flippy has Pop's voice. This is because Pop was originally supposed to star in this episode, but the writers thought that it would be too 'out of character' for Pop to kill Flaky, and for Pop to appear without Cub. They replaced him with Flippy (since both characters are voiced by Aubrey Ankrum, even though Pop has a much deeper voice) at the last moment, after all the voices were recorded. As a result, this is the only episode where Flippy doesn't 'flip-out' in any capacity. #Despite the numerous deaths in the series, this is one of the few times where the consequence of death is explored. #When Flippy, Handy, and Sniffles are in the rocket heading towards Space, they are humming the theme song again #Very little blood is featured in this episode, except at the end when Sniffles's head explodes - this is a good example of how Sniffles tends to die more gruesome deaths compared to most of the other characters. #In a deleted scene, the gang killed Flaky onscreen. This was cut as it was considered too gruesome. Flaky's offscreen death is often discussed by fans - some say she was buried alive, hung amongst other possibilities. #This episode marks the only time, to date, Flippy intentionally kills a Happy Tree Friend without actually 'flipping out'. It's also the only time he kills with the help of others, as opposed to doing it alone. #This episode marks the first time that Flippy dies. #This is one of the few occurences where Lifty and Shifty do a selfless deed by offering the others a chance to escape on their life raft. Although, they could have made people pay offscreen. #Giggles practically put her head on Handy's shoulder, indicating they are good friends. #This is the first time that Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles has intentionally killed a main character - Flaky. #When the four are in the rocket, Flippy sported Flaky's frown. #A HTF HTML5 game named Strandead is based on this episode. #This one of the only episodes where they died and They didm't do any thing. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes